Peach's Fighting Ring
by Shmevideo
Summary: Peach is hosting a fighting ring for Mario universe charachters to compete in. Requests are available


**I do not own any of theses characters, as they are made by Nintendo. Every character goes to its respective game and I am just using them to make this fan fiction.**

Peach: Hello everyone! And welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Fighter's Tournament!

Crowd: *cheers* Whooo!

Peach: Today, to welcome everyone's participation in this project and A huge thanks to Footsteps of Coins the Sammer Guy and Money bag for their contribution to this projects funds

Moneybag: Yea! You owe me 5 hours of having to piss those coins!

Peach:...I'm not going to answer to that. This was made possible also due to the huge amount of time, Nitpicker spent arranging posters and assembling them on the bulletin boards throughout the mushroom kingdom. For this she will be rewarded with fighting the first brawl!

Nitpicker: All right!

Peach: As of now this tournament is now officially classified as part of the kingdom politics,

Eerie: Why is that?

Peach: The crime rate of this kingdom has been greatly rising; this brawling ring has been built so we can help take out the stress and evil impulses some villains have in killing innocent fat Italian plumbers, kidnapping beautiful girls, and raiding villages.(glaring at Bowser)

Bowser: Sorry! I got my psychologist class every week! I'm better now, get it? Stronger!

Peach: Anyways the tournament will start in one hour. Those of you who wish to sign up may do so; go at the Post Office inside Toad Town, In the Glitz Pit Arena, in Bullet Bills Stadium or at Bowser's Castle front desk. Thank you all for your participation...You may go now.

*Crowd gets up and starts running to the front desk to sign up*

*Peach walks out of the auditory to go explain the match to some reporters*

*Meanwhile Mario is snoozing in the back of the auditorium*

Luigi: Mario! Are you coming? Im going to sign up! Hopefully they'll put me against a Goomba or something.

Mario: *nods and follows Luigi to the counter*

*Meanwhile*

Bowser: Troops! This is a good chance to train up! Let's become better so we can invade the mushroom kingdom one day!

Blooper: Yea! But how?

Piranha Plant: Let's participate in this tournament! We'll become better!

Lakitu: Yes! I can throw Spinys at the crowd!

Spiny: NO YOU WON'T!

Koopa Troopa: Alright! Let's do it!

Bowser: So! It's been decided? Well let's enter this tournament!

*The Koopa Troop rush off to sign papers...Well blooper and cheep-cheep flop *

? : Well, hello Mario!

*Mario turns around*

? : Haven't seen you since...2010?

Luigi: Ah! Hello Pauline!

Pauline: Ah Hello Luigi, I believe you are Mario's Brother?

Luigi: Yea

Pauline: Well, GET OUT! THIS IS MY PRIVATE CONVERSATION WITH MARIO!

*Luigi runs away*

Pauline: Well then hello Mario!

Mario: *nods*

Pauline: Been quite a long time, no?

Mario: *nods*

Pauline: Did you know that I'm fighting the first match today?

Mario: *Shakes his head*

Pauline: Well I am!

Mario: Ok.

Pauline: ...

Mario: ...

Pauline: Do you spend most of the time in a conversation not talking?

Mario: *nods*

Pauline: Then again that's why I dumped you in the first place...

Mario:*Stays silent*

Pauline: Ugh! No use talking to you!

Mario: Bye!

*Pauline walks away*

Peach: Well! Everyone! We are starting the tournament! May everyone please take a seat around the fighting ring?

*Ten minutes later, after everyone was sitting down*

Carroboscis: *clears his voice* Uh-um! Can everyone please be silent?

*everyone stops talking*

Carroboscis: I will be the announcer from now on this tournament. The match is about to start, first I will show the tournament matches for the next match:

*A huge television screen lits up in the corner of the room*

Carroboscis: Theses will be the matches, you are not allowed to change spot with anyone. These are the permanent spots. Now Ladies and Gentleman! Please welcome the first fight: Pauline vs. Nitpicker!

Crowd: *cheers*

Carroboscis: On the left side, Pauline! The very first Damsel in Distress in any video game!

Crowd: *cheers*

Carroboscis: On the right side, we have Nitpicker! The bomb-dropping bird!

Crowd: *cheers*

Carroboscis: Pauline also known as The Lady, First debuted in 1981 in the game Donkey Kong, was as I said earlier the first Damsel in distress in any video game. Usually she was blonde and wore a pink dress. But Nintendo redesigned her completely and she is now a tall beautiful looking brunette in a red dress. She got kidnapped once by Cranky Kong and by his grandson Donkey Kong three times. Nintendo forgot about her quite a few times which she reappeared in a game 10 years later then into another 12 years later. She may seem sweet but she has a wild side which we will probably find out in this fight. Pauline was also Mario's girlfriend before she dumped him for mysterious reasons...

Pauline: He's a jerk that never talks!

Carroboscis: And on our right Nitpicker, She made her debut in 1982 in the game Donkey Kong Jr. She has a whole arsenal of bomb eggs which she drops at you. She is currently the secretary at the Hippo Zone, founding an orphanage for baby hippos that lost their parents. There is not much known about her, but we know she once fought DK Jr in the past.

Nitpicker: Thank You!

Carroboscis: All right, now. I believe it is time to start the match. May our referee please whistle his bell?

Radio Contest Toad: Yo, hey sorry, I was busy answering a radio call from Koopa Village. I just need a microphone cuz this headset ain't attached to this baby of a speaker.

Boomboxer: That's me actually! And all you need to do is speak into my ear!

Radio Contest Toad: Great now! The beating will start in 30 secs! Is everything ready dudes?

Rocky Wrench Engineer: All set sir!

Radio Contest Toad: Are the lights good?

Rocky Wrench Engineer: All set sir!

Radio Contest Toad: AWESOME! Now, 3, 2, 1 FIGHT!

*Nitpicker and Pauline jump away from each other*

Carroboscis: AND THEY ARE OFF! It seems Nitpicker is flying and perched itself on top of a rail! She seems eager to finish it fast as she is trying to drop multiple bomb-eggs at a time on Pauline!

Pauline: *evades the eggs by running in circles through the ring* Is that all you got, girl? I can play head games too, sweetie!

Carroboscis: The ring is not that big and it's amazing that Pauline can manage to run around in circles like that. She is quite agile and nimble. Oh it seems that she managed to make Nitpicker tired of flying! Nitpicker hops on the rail.

Peach: *chuckles* It seems that Nitpicker has this completely under her control, I really hope she wins!

Carroboscis: And why is that?

Peach: You saw how that stuck up egotistical woman treated Mario right? AND she was Mario's old girlfriend. It kinda makes me annoyed for some reason.

Boomboxer: That's what I call being jealous!

Carroboscis: Ah! It seems Nitpicker has taken flight up once again! She is dropping bombs again! Pauline is running in circles again and evading all the eggs. It's getting pretty tiring but pretty intense too. Pauline has been sweating a lot!

Pauline: AHHH! My mascara! H-how could you?

***BANG***

Carroboscis: In her anger, Pauline kicked an egg right back at Nitpicker. Oh my! Nitpicker must have been really surprised to see Pauline retaliating like this. It is certainly probable that she hasn't ever thought possible for Pauline to attack her at this height. Hum! It seems Nitpicker has gotten her left wing splattered by the egg's yolk.

Nitpicker: Oh no! I have to win!

Carroboscis: It seems Nitpicker has gotten back up to her rail. Now that Pauline has an counter-defense it looks like shes planning more methodically instead of attacking straight on.

Peach: Ugh, I just had a bad feeling in my stomach about this fight.

Toadsworth: WHAT? SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!

Radio Contest Toad: Wow, dude! Don't scream in my whistle-microphone. Chill out...

Carroboscis: Ah! It seems Nitpicker has come out once more! She seems more determined to win this time. As usual, she aims another egg at Pauline.

Peach: Where does she get all her eggs anyways? It's like there's a huge amount of them, where does she keep them?

Pauline: It's pretty obvious where she keeps them. Look at that rail!

*Pauline points toward the rail Nitpicker had been resting.*

Pauline: Do you see what's on it?

Peach: A Nitpicker nest!

Pauline: Nitpicker nests appeared in some levels in the game boy game _Donkey Kong_ (also known as _Donkey Kong '94_) in 1994 she must have made it at the beginning of the fight while she started dropping all the bombs at me and took all the eggs she snuck into the ring into the nest.

Nitpicker: Yep! You are correct. This is a Nitpicker nest! Though what you don't know is that this nest contains a huge amount of eggs! There's so much, we can go through the whole hour beating you up! Now try to beat me at this altitude!

Pauline: Argh! You're kidding me!

Nitpicker: Alrighty then!

*Nitpicker picks up a bomb and throws it at Pauline*

**-MEANWHILE-**

Goomba: Hey! Look there's our old buddy the green guy!

Koopa Troopa: Huh? Greenie? Mario's bro? He's here too?

Goomba: I didn't think he was courageous enough to see the fights. You know how much of a wuss he is.

Koopa Troopa: Yea! Hey, I have a great idea!

Goomba: What is it?

Koopa Troopa: This is what we'll do, First, We're going to go behind him and act as if nothing is going wrong. Then, you're gonna go and bite his feet!

Goomba: Hey! That's a good idea! I might be able to bite off one of his toes! That's what you were thinking right?

Koopa Troopa: Yea! And if you bite off one of his toes, Luigi is going to be unhappy.

Goomba: So unhappy he'll be depressed!

Koopa Troopa: And if he's depressed and Mario see's Luigi depressed he's going to be depressed too.

Goomba: Yea because they are brothers and they share the same mood or something.

Koopa Troopa: Yea! And if we make Mario sooo depressed, he might be too depressed to go rescue Princess Peach when Bowser kidnaps her!

Goomba: You're a genius!

Koopa Troopa: I know! This plan is foolproof!

Goomba: But...what if Luigi sees me?

Koopa Troopa: That's where I come in! I'm going to cover his eyes so he can't see!

Goomba: Now, That plan is the most foolproof plan I ever heard!

Koopa Troopa: I know. Now let's try it.

Carroboscis: Pauline has just survived another round of egg throwing. That woman is of great agility! But for all her amazing speed and her fit body, she is getting exhausted and is sweating pretty badly! It seems pretty promising for Nitpicker to win. But for now she seems to have run out of eggs to throw and is going back to get more from her nest.

Nitpicker: Alright! It seems I'm doing well!

Carroboscis: Nitpicker is throwing another batch at Pauline. And it seems Pauline is evading them. Yes she does. Wait!

***SPLAT***

Pauline: Argh! What are these eggs made of? Rock? My poor leg!

Carroboscis: It seems there's so much yolk all over the place that Pauline slipped on a huge puddle of sticky liquid and an egg-bomb fell on her right leg. According to her scream, I can imagine that egg to be the weight of a cement block. Can Pauline top that?

Pauline: Argh! You half-wit of a bird! I'll get you for this.

Boomboxer: Now that's what I call a sticky situation.

Pauline: *thinking* Uh oh. This is actually turning very badly. I'm actually getting pummeled by that little bird. Ugh, think...Let's see that birdbrain has a nest full of eggs and only attacks from a range where I can't hit her with my fists. To get her down for her beating, I'd have to get her to attack me from close. And to get her to attack me from close range I'd have to...I GOT IT!

Nitpicker: Hum! She's pretty exhausted; a single egg on her snobby face will probably finish her off. Well then, this unusually large egg will do the trick. Time to get knock-out snobby girl!

Carroboscis: Oh my! It seems that Pauline is so exhausted that she can only limp while holding the edge of the boxing ring's cords. Nitpicker seems perfectly relaxed as she throws a huge egg the size of a football. Its heading directly toward Pauline and...huh?

***CRASH***

Nitpicker: MY NEST!

***SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!***

Nitpicker: MY EGGS!

Peach: What is happening? How did her nest get hit?

Pauline: I hit it!

Peach: At that distance? I can't see how you could have done that?

Pauline: Little pipsqueak here threw a huge egg at me? My response? I kick it right back towards her nest, making sure it falls off the railing and smashes on the ground

Boomboxer: you mean on the crowd?

Pauline: Whatever Stereo. I made sure to deplete her whole arsenal of bombs. And now, she can't stay away, to beat me. She has to come close to peck me, though I'd like to see her try.

Nitpicker: Oh no!

Pauline: Heh. Now the fight starts for real!

Goomba: Here goes!

Luigi: Hum-Dee-Dum...?

Koopa Troopa: I GOT HIS EYES! I GOT HIS EYES COVERED! NOW BITE HIS FEET!

Luigi: Wha-?

Goomba: Ogn momf ughf, bleh. Uh oh.

Koopa Troopa: What is it?

Goomba: We forgot he has leather shoes!

Koopa Troopa: OH NO! Don't tell him your name, so he won't know who is attacking him!

Luigi: What is happening? Goomba? Koopa Troopa? What are you two doing even? Why are you holding my eyes shut?

Koopa Troopa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! He knows it's us!

Goomba: RUUUNNN AWAAAY!

Luigi: What is even going on?

Carroboscis: We saw how fast Pauline is while she was dodging the eggs around the ring. But even as she is fast, Nitpicker is even faster. Nitpicker is flying around evading all of Pauline's punches and stabbing her in all sorts of places with her beak. Owch! She just made a bloody scratch on her cheek! And the slippery yolk-covered floor isn't helping things for moving fast!

Pauline: Ugh! I feel so faint from this fight. And this time it's not a bluff for the bird.

Nitpicker: Heh. Time to aim at your chest!

Pauline: Ooof!

Carroboscis: It seems Nitpicker has air-head butted into Pauline. Pauline has fallen down on her knees. She can barely stand up and looks really dizzy. It looks like Nitpicker will win after all.

Nitpicker: Birds rule!

Pauline: Ugh my head.

Nitpicker: ?

Peach: Nitpicker looks confused for some reason?

Carroboscis: I'd actually say that she would look more panicked than confused.

Nitpicker: M-my wing...

Pauline: Ugh...I think...Its...pretty...obvious... that...I won...

Carroboscis: But Nitpicker is still liable to fight!

Pauline: No...Look at her left wing...

Carroboscis: It's the yolk from the egg you kicked back at her.

Peach: Yea it dried making her wing way too heavy for flight.

*Nitpicker falls on the ground*

Nitpicker: Ugh! Move you stupid wing!

Carroboscis: It looks like from the constant flying around made the yolk dry up and solidified her wing!

Pauline: Yea..but..since I'm too..tired...to beat her..up...I..guess...I'll just..throw her..out of the ring...

*Pauline picks up Nitpicker and throws her out of the ring, before falling down*

Nitpicker: ugh no...My stupid wing.

Carroboscis: I see we have a winner; the winner of this match is Pauline!

Crowd: YEEEEAAAAA!

Carroboscis: Join us next round for our next match up, right now!

Peach: Yep! And whats more readers. You choose who's fighting who!

Carroboscis: Thats right! But the fighters have to have been in a Mario game from 1981 to 1988, for the match ups this season!

Peach: Remember, that any character that hasn't been in a game isn't allowed to join.

Carroboscis: NPCs are allowed to fight too!

**Alright, since this is one of my first fanfics, I'd like to try something like this. You can request a matchup from any game console as long as it is from 1981 to 1988; Game & Watch and ROMs are also allowed! Don't worry, since the newer characters will appear in a next season! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**


End file.
